Daisy's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Daisy Duck was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. She started with her best work spot, the concession stand, where she was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, she sold one box of popcorn to Sylvia Marpole. "Enjoy your popcorn." she told her. "And you keep the change." she said, giving her the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Daisy was grateful with her job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Sylvia moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Daisy took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, and Pudge the Penguin came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Pudge. "You left your rash cream in my room." Minnie said, showing her a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." She moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Minnie, Mickey, and Pudge went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Tina Russo. "It was awesome!" said Daisy. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Donald Duck was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Tina. "I know." said Daisy. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Tina. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" Daisy stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as she told her to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Queen Lahwhinie showed up angrily to speak to Daisy. "Hello, Daisy." she said angrily. "Hi, Lahwhinie." said Daisy, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Minnie asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Daisy glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Daisy, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Lahwhinie coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Daddy paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Donald stopped her firmly. "What?!" Lahwhinie was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Pudge. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Daisy cleared her throat as she pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, tan mouse, sweating, and wearing an indigo sarong." She put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to her friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" she asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Mickey suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Minnie. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Pudge. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Donald. When suddenly, Lahwhinie was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Daisy! Daisy! Tell them! Hey! I know this girl! Ask her! Ask her!" The security guards stopped with Lahwhinie still in their grip in front of Daisy. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Daisy frowned. "No, she's not." she said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Lahwhinie out of the theater as she screamed. "Daisy!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Daisy! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Daisy asked, returning to her friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Tina. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes